narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nagato
}} | english = }} , is the recognized leader of Akatsuki and is from Amegakure. He is referred to as "leader" by all Akatsuki members except for Konan, who refers to him by his name. Although he directs the actions of the other members and maintains authority over them, Pein takes orders from Tobi,''Naruto manga chapter 363, page 17 who is actually Madara Uchiha. In addition to acting as Akatsuki's leader, Pein was the leader of the winning faction in the Land of Rain's latest civil war.Naruto manga chapter 366, page 9 Background He is at first believed to be a boy named Nagato, who, like Konan and Yahiko were orphans from Amegakure, forcing them to fend for themselves.Naruto manga chapter 372, page 9 The three eventually encountered the Sannin, who at first was less than willing to help them. Orochimaru even suggested to kill them as they were orphans of war and as such would only live their lives full of misery. Jiraiya, however, decided he would care for the three and took them in. One night at dinner, Nagato cried because eating together reminded him of his family, and later that night he ran away with Yahiko. The two were attacked by a Rock chunin, who injured Yahiko. Seeing this, Nagato activated his Rinnegan, and killed the ninja, a feat that is normally impossible for someone who has never trained as a ninja or never had any military training or martial arts training. Jiraiya decided then and there he would train them in ninjutsu. Naruto manga chapter 372, pages 10-12 Nagato was very emotional about killing the shinobi, and asked Jiraiya for help so he can protect Konan and Yahiko, where Jiraiya said he must grow up. After three years, Jiraiya felt they were strong enough to fend for themselves and told the three he would see them again when they grow into adults. Jiraiya believed Nagato to have died with the others under unexplained circumstances,Naruto manga chapter 372, page 7 but has told Konan that whenever their names were mentioned outside their village, it was always about someone being killed when they opposed them. Pein has since led one side of Amegakure to taking over the village and has become a greatly respected leader in that village. When Madara Uchiha founded Akatsuki is unknown but Pein is situated within Amegakure. The members of Pein's faction wear their Amegakure forehead protectors with a scratch through it the way the full members of Akatsuki do.Naruto manga chapter 368, page 7 Part II Akatsuki's Goal For the most part, Pein has kept away from active Akatsuki business, only revealing himself whenever they have captured a tailed beast and even then he only appears as a shadowy illusion. However after Deidara's suicide, Pein was ordered by Tobi that it is his mission to now capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (This for unknown reasons drew an emotional response from him). Before the mission could begin however, Jiraiya infiltrated the village to try to get more information on the Akatsuki. After feeling this threat because it disturbed his rain, Pein sent Konan to deal with it while he changed bodies. When Jiraiya fought Konan, Pein appeared with murderous intent, his eyes set on Jiraiya. Fight with Jiraiya During the first half of his battle with Jiraiya, Pein fought the Sannin off with unique summons. It wasn't until Jiraiya activated Sage Mode and summoned two toads to help him fight did Pein reveal two more of his bodies and quickly began to fight Jiraiya back. Jiraiya attempted to bring down all three of the bodies using the toad elders to perform a genjutsu, then pierced each body through the heart with a giant sword. When Jiraiya prepared to go back to Konoha, Pein reappeared and attacked him, cutting off his left arm. When Jiraiya looked back up, he looked at the Six Paths of Pain, and all six bodies attacked. Not long after, Jiraiya managed to kill the long haired body of Pein, only to have his throat crushed by one and then be impaled by all five. As Jiraiya died, he sent the message of Pein's identity. Though the toad escaped, Pein called for Zetsu to come out and filled him in on his order to hunt the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Hunt for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox After the fight, Madara returns to inform Pein of Sasuke and Team Hawk going after the Eight-Tailed Beast (something Pein being doubtful that they could accomplish), and orders Pein to go after Naruto fast because Konoha knows he killed Jiraiya and it makes it harder to get to Naruto. When Madara leaves, Pein prepares to set out to Konoha and reveals a new body, once again completing the Six Paths of Pein. When the six bodies and Konan are about to leave, Pein, with the body of Yahiko, tells her to spare no one. Personality As a child Nagato was a kind but sensitive boy, prone to crying, and was traumatised by the idea he had killed another man, even to save his friend Yahiko. Scared and unsure of his place in the world he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nonetheless, he became a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique Jiraiya taught him. As Pein, his personality is very different having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing his childhood trauma had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he now believes himself a deity and evolved beyond a mere human. He now seeks to show the world the meaning of suffering by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars by means similar to 'mutually assured destruction'. He shows no moral qualms about his actions, being quite willing to kill his own teacher in cold blood and brutally execute all of Hanzō's friends and family to ensure the Hidden Rain's compliance to his takeover. He even goes so far as to proclaim himself a 'god of peace' come to guide the world to maturity through pain. Nonetheless, he can be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen. Given Akatsuki members' frequent bickering, he often restrains them and encourages better relations between the other members, even suggesting they mourn Deidara after his passing. After his battle with Jiraiya, he holds a moment of silence for his former teacher out of respect for his power. Pein is also very respectful and kind to his childhood friend, Konan, who has been declared his "Angel". He even goes as far as to protect her without request or hesitation from Jiraya before his battle with his former teacher. She apparently is the only member of Akatsuki, aside from Madara, that is allowed to address him by name. Abilities As the leader of Akatsuki and one of the two sides of Amegakure's Civil War, Pein is an extraordinarily powerful ninja. His partner Konan states that he has never lost a fight,Naruto manga chapter 364, page 15. This is notable considering he was able to kill Amegakure's Kage-Level Leader Hanzo single-handedly, and later proved to be more than a match for Jiraiya's Sage Form. Pein has been seen using the Shapeshifting Technique, which allows him to clone Akatsuki members using human sacrifices that they control and can use to engage enemies in place of themselves.Naruto manga chapter 260, page 17 The clones formed are perfect copies of the original, possessing any unique genetic traits or weapons they may possess. The clone's abilities are proportionate to the amount of chakra given to the clone. His most important technique in regards to Akatsuki operations is the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals. With the other members of Akatsuki, this technique begins a three day trial to forcibly extract the Tailed Beast from its host and forces it into a statue. There seems to be a order on which Tailed Beast they can seal at once as they are unable to seal the demon fox without sealing the other beasts as it would destroy the statue, possibly freeing all the captured beasts. Pein possesses the Kekkei Genkai, Rinnegan. This was possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja and the founder of the Ninja World. The Rinnegan allows the user to use six types of elemental chakra, an ability no ninja without it can possess. Bodies The most prominent thing about Pein is that he is not a single entity, but six individual bodies all acting together with one mind and will. He calls this the . Normally he operates out of a single body and keeps the others stored in sealed room within a strange machine. The only common feature shared by these bodies is their bright orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. Each also has a number of face piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each one of Pein's bodies appear to have a single special ability and defined purpose, and he coordinates his multiple selves together via their eyes. Each body can see and sense everything that the other bodies can, giving him a maximum of six fields of view, allowing him to co-ordinate powerful multi-directional offense and defense with incredible speed and precision. They also all carry strange black spear-like weapons that can disrupt a targets chakra on contact. Most disturbing, the bodies can apparently recover from even fatal injuries providing several other bodies survive. During battle Jiraiya realizes that all the bodies are in fact those of other shinobi that he encountered on his travels although how they came to be part of Pein is still unknown. First Body (Yahiko) Pein's first observed body is that of his childhood companion Yahiko, possessing medium length spiky hair six piercings on each ear and a metal bar piercing through each ear, three piercings through the side of his upper nose and one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip. This body is apparently his preferred form for interacting with others since it has participated in all sealing rituals and was seen in several flashbacks by Rain village members. This body has the ability to control rain, and can conjure and stop it at will, even maintain it for long periods of time.Naruto manga chapter 368, page 12 This is apparently tied into his mood. In addition he can detect the movements and chakra levels of people travelling within the rain, making it difficult to infiltrate the Hidden Rain village by stealth.Naruto manga chapter 367, page 17 Second Body (Deceased) His second body, distinguished by a long ponytail and large bridge piercings through his upper nose and attaching on his cheeks, one on his upper nose, and six rimming around the bottom of his face in his chin area. The appearance of this body, when first seen, was compared to that of fellow Akatsuki member Deidara. This body is a more battle orientated form. This body is a powerful summoner, capable of conjuring a massive variety of different animal summons for various different purposes, and most significantly the other bodies of Pein. Each animal summon also shares his Rinnegan eyes and various piercings suggesting that they too are under his control. Prior to Jiraiya's encounter with Pein, one of his subordinates noted that some believe Pein to have been from the Fuuma clan. This is because the body was originally a man from the Fūma clan, recognized by Jiraiya as a man who had ambushed him, ending up scarred across the forehead in the process. This body was the first one encountered by Jiraiya, and was eventually killed and sent to Konoha for study. Third Body The third body is a fat, bulky man with six spike stud piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two studs vertical on the front of his nose, two spike studs one on each cheek, a metal bar going through each ear, and a stud on his shoulder one on each side close to his neck. He is a defensive body, somehow capable of absorbing any ninjutsu related technique, even an over-sized Rasengan and a combination elemental attack with no sign of injury. Originally this body was from Kusagakure. Fourth Body The fourth is a tall slender man with very long loose hair, a diagonal bar though his nose, two studs vertically on each cheek, two studs horizontal from each other on his upper chin, and a stud on his shoulders near his neck. Apart from some hand to hand combat this body's abilities remain obscure, largely because Jiraiya damaged his eyes early on in the fight. However, during this fight, he placed his hand on a pipe and was able to instantly sense Jiraiya's location, suggesting he may have some sort of tracking ability. This body was originally from Takigakure. Fifth Body The fifth is a tall bald man with a very unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, a big square shaped jaw, with a large ring piercing on his nose, spike studs all around his head, and an enormous spike stud on his chin. He can somehow detach and fire his left arm like a missile for long range attacks, capable of shattering stone on impact. This body is also implied to have torn off Jiraiya's arm when he ambushed him. Sixth Body His sixth body is a stocky muscular man with a spiky mop of hair, triple bar ear piercings, a stud on his upper nose, a stud on his shoulders near his neck, and a row of studs diagonally down each cheek. This body's abilities and origin remain a mystery although it is speculated that it may have something to do with the resurrection of Pein's fatally injured bodies. Seventh Body Pein's newest, female-like body is the new body to replace the one lost in the fight against Jiraiya. This body has a very young appearance, with its hair tied together in a sort of onion like bun at the top of the head and spikes of hair protruding out of it. It has one stud above the nose, studs on either side of the neck and a row of studs vertically down each cheek.Naruto manga chapter 407, page 17 So far nothing is known about this body's abilities, though it can be speculated that it might have the same summoning ability that the previous lost body had. However seeing that Pein is now travelling with all six of bodies at the same time, it is not likely. This body was first shown when Pein announced to Konan that they were going to Konoha. Speculations Before manga chapter 363 when the face of Pein has actually been fully shown, there was a theory highly popular in fandom that stated the Akatsuki Leader is the Fourth Hokage. This speculation has been recently resolved as incorrect. Some fans still believe Pein is the Fourth Hokage in disguise as not to have people know who he is since Pein has multiple bodies, but this fact has yet to be proven or disproven. Trivia * Despite being the Akatsuki leader, Pein (along with Konan, presumably) is the only member of Akatsuki that isn't actually a missing-nin or rogue ninja. Although his headband has the standard stricken-through symbol that all Akatsuki members' headbands possess, which, for the other members, symbolizes their separation from their former villages, Pein is ironically the acting leader of Amegakure. This may be due to his position as the leader of one of the warring factions of the local civil war,and/or His establihment of a new Amegakure after severing his ties to the old one and destroying every last remnant of the old Amegakure. References